Humans
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: A Virizion tells her tale on how she reunited with one of her comrades. Suckish summary, but that's all I have. Anyway, just referencing the fact I recently captured Virizion on PKMN Black. Hope you enjoy.


Humans...

by Martial Master Kizone

I am Virizion, one of the Musketeer Trio and protector of Pokemon in the Pinwheel Forest. I guess you can call the "lady" of the group as I am very lady-like toward Pokemon. As legend states, me and my two comrades, Cobalion and Terrakion, fought against humans who dared to harm Pokemon as a sick game, and since then we have seen humans as creatures of a weaker breed. While my friends in the forest were safe with, my comrades went their own way, Terrakion living in a mountain and Cobalion living in a cave near a river. I care deeply for the Pokemon I watch and so to protect them, I fight away any human or intruder that comes into the forest. Though I heard commotion outside my sleeping grounds, I merely found it to be minor once the commotion died down. That is until recently; a human girl, all by herself, came into my sleeping grounds. I wanted to know why she was here, but my tongue hindered me on that part. But I didn't care, I just knew she was going to hurt my friends of the forest. I wouldn't let her. I readied myself for battle, but when she brought out a strange sphere and threw it in the air, my eyes went wide open as I saw one of my own comrades of the past come out of the strange sphere, Cobalion.

"Cobalion? Is... that truly you?" I asked.

"It is, Virizion. Its been a while, has it not?" Cobalion responded.

From his accent, I could he knew I was surprised, but I pretended not to notice.

"C-Cobalion. Why did you appear from that sphere just now? Did you come to assist me in ridding the forest of this vile human?" I asked.

Cobalion did not respond. He simply shook his head.

"My young comrade. Your leader has lost the battle against this human. But with a good reason," Cobalion said, shocking me quite a bit.

"You... lost? To a human? But that... is not even remotely possible... You've never lost to a human before! There must be some sort of mistake!" I shouted in objection.

Cobalion remained unphased by my immature attitude. He only glared at me which, like other Pokemon, made me calm down, even if I didn't want to.

"The reason why I lost... is because this human is different from the other humans... She is... kind," Cobalion said to me in an honest voice.

"Kind?"

"Indeed, kind. She has Pokemon with her who willingly trust her as a partner and a friend. Her Samurott even told me that she was his family and that not even I could change that... and that I could not. I fought at my best, but her Pokemon were too much for me, even in a fair fight," Cobalion said.

I remained silent, staring at the tall figure that was my comrade.

"And to be fair, I willingly joined her."

This caught my attention. Cobalion is not one to join humans, even if they tortured him, he would never join humans. Was this girl truly that special? I could not believe my own ears.

"...If she defeated you, then do I or do I not have a choice to join you?" I asked.

"You have a choice, Virizion," the girl said, surprising me.

Did she hear every word we have said? I was extremely shocked. That was my final proof that the war between humans and Pokemon had ended, and thus my purpose for being is all for not now. That is... until I also willingly join the girl. Cobalion knew my look of trust very well and so I trusted the human, who is named White, with my strength and only hope that she would use my power to fend off those who would harm Pokemon. I still had a purpose, though now my role had changed long ago.

The end.

**I basically wrote this because I was shocked by how there were no stories for the Legendary Musketeer Trio. Eh. Oh well. People will be people. They overlook the names. Makes me wish FanFiction would just update the categories so that the names would be in English, not in other languages. Anyway, the Musketeer Trio do need some love though, Virizion especially since she (I don't care if what you say about her being Genderless, I call her a "She" because she looks like one) is my favorite of them, second being Keldeo and 3rd being Cobalion. Anyway, I think I have rambled on long enough so yeah. See next chapter on PKMN Screaming Darkness and Shining Light.**


End file.
